JURASSIC PARK
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Los chicos de South Park y sus padres iban a ir de viaje a Costa Rica como premio de que todos han terminado el último año de la secundaria. Pero por culpa de accidente aéreo terminan en una isla en medio del océano sin saber que ese accidente solo fue un simple paseo comparado a lo que se les avecina ¿Cómo sobrevivirán? pues descúbranlo en este fic. Gore y muertes de personajes :O
1. De la Sartén al Fuego

**JURASSIC PARK**

**Buenas noches damas, afortunadamente pude sacar el tiempo suficiente para traerles el primer capítulo de esta historia, pero antes de comenzar tengo que aclarar algo MUY importante y es que ni mi personaje, ni Mint Berry Crunch ni el pobre diablo de Damien va a tener ninguna clase de poderes ¿Por qué? Pues porque obviamente si tuviéramos nuestras habilidades sobrenaturales tendríamos una ENORME ventaja sobre los dinosaurios y eso le quitaría gracia al asunto, aunque puede que Kenny si tenga su capacidad de revivir pero no garantizo esto, así que sin más que decir comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone y la saga de películas de Jurassic Park es del director Steven Spielberg, pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: DE LA SARTÉN AL FUEGO**

**STAN POV:**

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar ¡Y aun así pasó! y todo por culpa de mi estúpido padre y su "lucida" mente ¡Ahora todos estamos corriendo un riesgo potencialmente mortal y no tenemos ni idea de como salir de esto.

Muchos se estarán preguntando ¿De qué estoy hablando? pues para eso tendré que comenzar desde el principio...

_**Flash back:**_

_Todo comenzó luego la fiesta de graduación de todos nosotros ya que terminamos el último año de secundaría. Nuestros padres se habían alegrado tanto que como recompensa habían juntado mucho dinero entre todos ellos para pagar un viaje en avión en el que todos ellos, mejor dicho casi todos, y nosotros fuéramos a Costa Rica a pasar unas bellas vacaciones. Por supuesto a muchos de nosotros no nos agradó para nada la sola idea de ir por haya tomando en cuenta lo que nos pasó cuando fuimos por primera vez cuando estábamos en tercer grado, pero como nuestros padres ya habían comprado los pasajes de todos nosotros, no nos quedó de otra que aceptar el viaje y tratar de divertirnos lo mejor posible con nuestros padres._

_El viaje lo hicimos en un avión no precisamente muy grande y los únicos pasajeros que hay solamente éramos nosotros y nuestros padres y algunos hacían una que otra cosa para hacer más ameno y entretenido el viaje._

_Kyle y Cartman estaban discutiendo como siempre por algún motivo, sin importarles que los padres de mi mejor amigo estuvieran en el mismo avión, aunque estos parecían estar tan enfocados hablando de algo junto con otros padres de familia que no se daban cuenta de la discusión entre ellos._

_Kenny estaba viendo, junto con un muy sonrojado Butters, una revista pornográfica mientras que su hermanita Karen estaba hablando con Ike y Ruby de alguna cosa de forma muy animada. Pero cabe decir que ni sus padres ni hermano mayor pudieron asistir a este viaje ya que no pusieron de su parte para para los pasajes por razones más que obvias._

_Gregory y el Topo parecían estar hablando sobre alguna especie de plan que van a realizar cuando regresemos a South Park._

_Kevin estaba viendo una revista de Star Wars mientras que Clyde estaba hablando con Token de forma muy emocionada diciendo lo mucho que se iban a divertir en Costa Rica a lo que él solamente se limitaba a asentir riendo un poco por su aptitud y no muy lejos de ellos estaban Craig y Tweek y este como es de esperarse estaba diciendo sus típicas paranoias diciendo que el avión se iba a caer o que lo iban a usar para derribar un edificio como lo hicieron contra las Torres Gemelas o diciendo que al llegar a Costa Rica íbamos a ser secuestrados y vendidos como esclavos o diciendo ese tipo de locuras mientras que el odioso de Tucker ni siquiera lo trataba de calmar y se dedicaba a ver por la ventana de su asiento sin ningún tipo de interés._

_Y hablando de odiosos, el grandulón de Trent y sus lameculos Mark y Josh se estaban tratando de ligarse a Bebe, Patty, Tammy, Red, Nicole y Sally y a las pocas azafatas que habían y de todas ellas la única que parecía estar interesada en algunos de ellos era por supuesto Bebe, mientras que Wendy, que en todo este tiempo a estado sentada junto a mí, estaba leyendo un libro mientras usaba unos auriculares para no tener que escuchar ninguna de las pendejadas que decían esos tres imbéciles._

_Otro que usaba auriculares era Damien, que estaba escuchando música de Rock del tipo satánico mientras movía su pie derecho al ritmo de la música y apoyaba la cara en su mano derecha y al igual que Craig miraba por la ventana de su asiento._

_Un tercero que usaba auriculares era Alarcón, pero que a diferencia de Wendy y Damien, él no parecía estar escuchando música ya que se encontraba dormido y apoyaba su cara en una almohada que había pedido, que tiernamente raro._

_Ahora pasando a lo "tierno" están los pequeños primos de Butters, Ed y Brittany que hablaban de forma muy emocionada sobre como se iban a divertir en las vacaciones mientras que su hermano mayor Jack solamente se limitaba a reír un poco por la aptitud que tenían lo mismo hacían Bradley, Gok´Zarah, Gary, Pip y Thomas._

_En ese momento me había dado cuenta que los únicos padres de familia que nos acompañaron fueron los míos, los de Kyle y los de Butters. De seguro es porque se les deben de considerar los "más responsables de todos los padres de familia" y el resto debieron de estar "muy ocupados en sus asuntos" por no decir que no querían aguantarnos a todos nosotros y tratar de aplicarnos orden y disciplina aunque para esto había una invitada especial quien era..._

_-¡Cómo les gusta hacer escándalo a estos malditos mojones!- exclamó muy molesta mi "dulce" hermana que al igual que Alarcón estaba acostada con una almohada, pero a diferencia de él no estaba usando auriculares para no tener que escuchar las tonterías que decían los demás._

_-Parece que alguien amaneció con arena en la vagina- dijo el culo gordo en voz baja para que solamente nosotros lo escucháramos y casi todos, incluyéndome a mí y a Kyle, reímos mucho por eso._

_-De seguro esta así porque no tiene a mi hermano para que le libere toda la tensión que tiene adentro- dijo ahora Kenny también burlón ganándose las risas del resto, pero lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que nuestros padres también lo escucharan y como resultado..._

_-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MALDITO MOJÓN DE MIERDA?!- le preguntó muy encabronada mi hermana para enseguida pararse de su asiento y acercarse a mi amigo con la intención de molerlo a golpes haciendo que se pusiera a temblar del miedo y retrocediera de espaldas mientras ponía delante suyo a Butters usándolo como escudo y que también se pusiera a temblar del miedo._

_-Ya hija, no te molestes por las estupideces que dice ese chico sinvergüenza- le trató tranquilizar nuestra madre._

_-Si campeona, cuando lleguemos a Costa Rica podrás conocer a varios tipos que te quitaran ese mal genio que tienes- cuando papá le dijo esa grandísima estupidez, enseguida mamá y yo nos sujetamos el puente de la nariz muy avergonzados, los demás adultos parecieron también avergonzarse, mi hermana enseguida se puso roja tanto de la ira como de la vergüenza y por supuesto los chicos y chicas enseguida se pusieron a reír a carcajadas y antes de que alguien pudiera decir otro comentario de mal gusto..._

**_-"Queridos pasajeros, les habla su capitán para informarles que pronto entraremos a una tormenta eléctrica y que habrá mucha turbulencia así que por favor tomen asiento y abróchense los cinturones"- _**_nos pidió el capitán preocupándonos a todos enseguida._

_Así que todos nos sentamos y abrochamos nuestros cinturones y pocos minutos después todo el avión empezó a temblar violentamente asustando a muchos de nosotros, especialmente porque podíamos escuchar los fuertes truenos afuera._

_-Es-espero que el a-avión no ca-caiga- dijo aterrada la pequeña hermana de Jack, mientras que este la agarrada de la mano y a Ed que también estaba aterrado._

_-No se asusten, recuerden que volar es el método más seguro de transporte que existe- nos de tranquilizar Gary, pero su optimismo no sirvió de mucho que digamos._

_-Sí, pero las víctimas de un accidente aéreo puede tardar años en ser identificadas por sus fémures- cuando Damien nos dijo eso, varios se asustaron más de lo que ya estaban y otros lo vimos muy molestos._

_-¡Oh, muchas gracias por levantarnos los ánimos grandísimo pendejo de mierda!- le dijo muy molesto y sarcástico Alarcón._

_-¡Creo que voy a vomitar!- exclamó el culón mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano izquierda y con la derecha sujetaba una bolsa de las que hay en los aviones cuando alguien tiene mareo y ganas de vomitar._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra mancharnos a todos con tu mierda, bola de cebo!- le dijo muy molesto y asqueado Kyle._

_Antes de que el culón le empezara a decir un pocotón de insultos, el avión se empezó a elevar y nos teníamos que sujetar fuertemente de nuestros asientos._

_-¡Estos idiotas no saben lo que están haciendo y solamente van a terminar matándonos!- exclamó Craig que no podía ocultar para nada su miedo._

_-¡Entonces es hora de que alguien que sepa como salir de este tipo situaciones se haga cardo de todo!- comentó de repente mi papá para luego quitarse su cinturón y empezar a dirigirse a la cabina de los pilotos apoyándose en los asientos para poder avanzar._

_-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces Randy?!- le preguntó el padre de mi mejor amigo, tan extrañado y alterado como el resto de todos nosotros._

_-¡¿Tú que crees?! ¡Les voy a salvar el culo a todos!- nos dijo papá, enseguida me dio cuenta de que quiso aprovechar todo este asunto para hacerse el héroe y eso me asustó más de lo que ya estaba, porque si algo me ha enseñado la experiencia es que cuando él trata de ser el "héroe"... ¡Nos va a terminar matando a todos!_

_-¡No papá, espera!- le dije mientras me acercaba a él también apoyándome en los asientos para poder avanzar._

_-¡Pero que ternura, padre e hijo unen sus fuerzas para salvarnos el pellejo!- exclamó el cavernario de Trent irónico y sarcástico y los comentarios de los demás no se hicieron esperar y no todos eran precisamente de apoyo o para darnos ánimos._

_Así que seguí a papá hasta la cabina del piloto y copiloto mientras le gritaba que se detuviera, pero él no me presto la más mínima atención y de un empujón abrió la puerta de la cabina sobresaltando al piloto como al copiloto que luchaban fuertemente para mantener el control del avión._

_-¡¿Pero que están haciendo aquí?! ¡Vayan a sus asientos!- nos exigió el piloto ya muy molesto._

_-¡Pues vine aquí para hacer lo que ustedes deben de estar haciendo y eso es salvarnos a todos nosotros!- le dijo mi papá para enseguida hacer a un lado al copiloto y tomar su lugar sujetando los controles- ¡Ahora verán como es que se hace!- dijo al mismo tiempo que hizo que el avión descendiera._

_-¡¿USTED ESTA LOCO?! ¡VA HACER QUE NOS ESTRELLEMOS CONTRA EL OCÉANO!- le gritó el piloto ya de forma aterrada mientras que el copiloto y yo nos teníamos que sujetar fuertemente de los asientos de ellos para no ser alzados._

_-¡NO! La mejor manera de evitar una tormenta eléctrica es descender rápidamente- le dijo papá sin dejar de hacer semejante estupidez._

_-¡GRADÍSIMO IMBÉCIL, ESE NO ES EL MÉTODO, LA MEJOR FORMA ES SOBREVOLAR LAS NUBES PARA EVITAR LOS RAYOS!- le contradijo el piloto para enseguida tratar de dirigir el avión hacia arriba usando sus controles._

_-¡MI MÉTODO ES EL MEJOR!- le contradijo mi padre todavía tratando de hacer que el avión descendiera._

_-¡USTED NO SABE LO QUE HACE GRANDÍSIMO PENDEJO!- le siguió gritando el piloto._

_Los dos forcejeaban duramente por el control del avión y hacían que este temblara de forma mucho más violenta que antes y los gritos y quejidos de mis amigos, compañeros y padres de familia también se volvieron más fuertes._

_-¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo grandísimos hijos de puta?!- pude escuchar el grito colérico y aterrado de Alarcón._

_-¡RANDY, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!- escuché ahora el grito aterrada de mi mamá._

_-¡PAPÁ, DEJA DE TRATAR DE HACERTE EL HÉROE POR UN CARAJO!- le tocó el turno ahora a mi hermana tan energúmena como Luis Carlos._

_-¡HIPPIE DETÉN A TU PUTO PADRE DE MIERDA ANTES DE QUE NOS MATE!- el culón por supuesto estaba tan encabronado y asustado como ellos dos._

_-¡Y SI NO LO HACES TÚ LO VOY HACER YO GRANDÍSIMO MARICÓN DE MIERDA!- Trent se unió a Alarcón, mi hermana y el culón._

_No tuve que escuchar más quejas e hice el ademan de hacer a un lado a mi padre, pero el giró bruscamente el timón a la derecha haciendo que el avión no solo también girara en esa dirección ¡Sino que también se pusiera de cabeza! haciendo que el copiloto, yo y probablemente las azafatas nos golpeáramos duramente contra el techo de la aéreo nave._

_-¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS BRUAAAGGGG!- volví a escuchar la voz del culón acompañada con el sonido de lo que pareció ser un... ¿vomito?_

_-¡MALDITA SEA CULÓN HIJO DE PUTA, ME VOMITASTE ENCIMA!- ahora escuché el grito enfurecido y asqueado de Kyle confirmando lo que pensé._

_-¡PERO QUE ASCOOOO!- escuche gritar a Wendy de la misma forma en como siempre gritaba cuando yo le vomitaba encima cuando éramos unos niños y se siente muy raro que se lo diga a alguien que no fuese yo._

_-¡PARA MEJORA MÁS TODO ESTE ASUNTO!- exclamó Craig de forma irónica y sarcástica._

_Luego el piloto logró enderezar el avión, pero mi papá volvió a hacer que descendiera en una caída en picada y de nuevo el copiloto y yo nos golpeamos duramente contra el interior de la cabina._

_-¡LISTO! Logré hacer que nos alejáramos de la tormenta eléctrica- exclamó papá de forma triunfal cuando ya no estábamos rodeados de las oscuras nubes ni escuchábamos los fuertes truenos._

_-¡PERO NO ESTAMOS DIRIGIENDO DIRECTAMENTE AL OCÉANO!- volvió a exclamar aterrado el piloto señalando hacia adelante ya que cada vez nos acercábamos más y más al mar._

_-¡OH MIERDAAAAA!- gritamos casi todas las personas en el avión al mismo tiempo ya que fueron capaces de escuchar perfectamente el grito del capitán._

_-¡AYÚDEME A ENDEREZARLO, AYÚDEME A ENDEREZARLO, AYÚDEME A ENDEREZARLO!- pidió desesperadamente el piloto a mi papá y los dos luchaban fuertemente para mover hacía arriba sus timones._

_-¡ESO TRATO, ESO TRATO!- le dijo él igual de desesperado._

_Yo tuve que luchar duramente para poder sentarme en un asiento libre de la cabina y ponerme el cinturón de seguridad y le extendí la mano al copiloto para ayudarle y él quiso sujetarla, pero no la lograba alcanzar._

_-¡IIIIAAAAAAHHHHH!- gritaron mi padre y el piloto al mismo tiempo y cuando volví a mirar hacía adelante parecía que nos íbamos a estrellar sin salvación alguna y yo cerré fuertemente los ojos mientras giraba la cabeza hacía un lado para no tener que ver esto._

_-¡NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAR!- gritó el copiloto y de nuevo mis amigos, compañeros y los padres de familia también empezaron a gritar aterrados y algunos, como el culón, rezaban para que sucediera un milagro y nos salváramos y justo cuando parecíamos morir..._

_-¡LO LOGRAMOSSSS!- exclamó ya alegre papá y miré asía adelante al mismo tiempo que el avión se niveló evitando que nos estrelláramos._

_Eso nos alegro a todos enseguida durante una milésima de segundo ya que si bien el avión no se estrelló, estaba tan cerca de la superficie del agua que empezó a revotar fuertemente en esta varias veces en esta agitándonos a todos nosotros._

_-¡MIRE, TIERRA A LA VISTA!- exclamó el copiloto señalando hacía adelante a pesar de estarse golpeando muy duro y delante de nosotros estaba lo que parecía ser una playa y nos acercábamos a ella cada segundo que pasaba._

_-¡AH CARAJO!- exclamó papá de nuevo aterrándose._

_-¡TODOS PREPÁRENSE PARA EL IMPACTO!- cuando el piloto gritó esto de nuevo los demás empezaron a gritar y suplicar como antes y cuando estuvimos justo al frente de esa playa..._

_-¡PAWWWWNNNN!- nos estrellamos fuertemente contra ella._

**_Fin del flash Back._**

Fue lo último que recuerdo ya que el impacto fue tan fuerte que quedé inconsciente y cuando me desperté me lleve la gran sorpresa de que la punta de la nariz se separó por completo del avión dejando el interior de la cabina al descubierto y afortunadamente para papá, el piloto y yo no salimos volando gracias a los benditos cinturones de seguridad, que también salvaron a nuestra familia, a mis amigos y el resto.

Pero no podía decir lo mismo del copiloto y de las azafatas, ya que el avión se dividió en 5 partes incluyendo la punta de la nariz y no sé si es por obra de Dios o por una increíble casualidad ya que las partes menos dañadas es en dónde estábamos todos nosotros, a pesar de que se dispersaron, incluyendo nuestros equipajes y lo más probable es que el copiloto y las azafatas al no estar sujetos a nada salieron disparados muriendo.

Y sí tal vez el resto de nosotros no haya muerto, pero como dije al principio, estamos en peligro ya que algunos quedaron heridos como mi padre, el culón, Alarcón, Gregory, Butters, el padre de este, Damien, la hermanita de Craig, la de Jack, este, Wendy, Clyde, la madre de Kyle y Pip, aunque afortunadamente ninguno estaba herido de forma grave y los que no lo estamos reuníamos a los que se habían quedado inconscientes para asegurarnos de que no faltara ninguno.

-¿Estamos todos, no falta nadie?- pregunté a los demás.

-Parece que sí- me dijo mi mejor amigo luego de haberse lavado el vomito de Cartman, que le cayó en su abundante cabello, usando el agua del mar.

-¿Y nadie esta mortalmente herido o algo así?- volví a preguntar solo para rectificar.

-No, creo que nadie esta herido de forma grave- me dijo Kenny mientras abrazaba a su hermanita.

-Que ninguno este gravemente herido, es un milagro del Señor- comentó Gary de forma muy religiosa obviamente mientras juntaba sus manos.

-¡Que milagro ni que mierda! ¡Por poco casi morimos todos!- le contradijo Damien molesto y adolorido ya que se lastimó el hombro izquierdo.

-¡Y todos sabemos de quién fue la culpa!- exclamó Alarcón con el mismo semblante, que tiene lastimado el antebrazo derecho y con su mano derecha señaló a mi padre que estaba tendido en la arena inconsciente con un gran chichón en la sien derecha.

-¡Es por culpa de ese grandísimo hijo de puta que casi morimos todos!- fue esta vez el culo gordo quien gritó como ellos, ya que tiene lastimada la rodilla derecha.

-¡Y esto no se va a quedar así!- el cuarto en gritar fue el cavernario de Trent que junto con varios de los demás, se acercó a mi padre y lo cogió de la parte delantera de su camisa levantándolo fácilmente de la arena- ¡DESPIERTE IMBÉCIL!- le gritó en toda la cara zarandeándolo bruscamente.

-Auch... ¿Qué paso... logré salvarlos a todos...?- preguntó él recuperando el conocimiento a duras penas.

-¡Claro que nos salvó a todos y estamos profundamente agradecidos con usted!- le dijo sarcástico Mark.

-¡Y aquí esta nuestras gracias!- luego de que el Topo dijera esto, entre todos empezaron a moler a golpes a mi padre, yo hice el ademan de ayudarlo... pero creo que mejor dejo que reciba su merecido.

-¡RANDY!- exclamó aterrada mi madre.

-¡YA DÉJENLO MALDITOS MOJONES!- les gritó Shelli para enseguida acercárseles y fácilmente los hizo a un lado a todos salvando a nuestro padre- ¡El que se crea muy macho que intente golpearlo de nuevo!- exclamó esto de forma desafiante y ninguno de ellos se atrevió a tratar de volver a ponerle las manos encima a papá, parece que la imponente presencia de ella en realidad impone un poco de orden entre todos nosotros.

-En ves de seguir perdiendo tiempo, deberíamos de pensar que hacer ahora- nos sugirió el padre de Kyle.

-Bien dicho papá. En primer lugar debemos preguntarnos ¿En dónde estamos?- dijo mi mejor amigo.

-Pues parece que estamos en una isla tropical- dijo el culón como si hubiera descubierto una gran revelación.

-¿No me digas?- le preguntó Kyle sarcástico molestándolo.

-¡Ni se les ocurra comenzar con sus estupideces!- les dije muy molesto ya que la situación no daba para sus idioteces- ¿Usted saben en dónde estamos?- le pregunté al piloto.

-No lo sé... lo último que vi en las coordenadas es que estábamos aproximadamente 207 millas de Costa Rica- nos dijo sobándose el morado en su ojo izquierdo.

-Oh genial, no solamente nos estrellamos sino que también no sabemos en dónde estamos ¿Cómo podría mejorar el día?- dijo sarcásticamente el antipático de Tucker.

-Cállate Craig- le dijo todavía molesto y él me hizo su característica seña- miren, no sabemos si esta sea alguna especie de isla desierta o si hay personas viviendo en ella, así que debemos empezar con lo principal- les dije a los demás que me pusieron algo de atención- primero que todo, debemos lograr contactarnos de alguna manera con un aéreo puerto o un barco, otro avión o algo así para que nos salve, así que debemos hacer alguna especie de señal visible o reparar la transmisión del avión- les comencé a decir.

-Buena idea Stan- me apoyó Wendy- voy a tratar de reparar la transmisión ¿Alguien me quiere ayudar?- le preguntó a los demás.

-Yo te ayudo- le dijo Kyle.

-Y yo- le siguió Ike.

-Yo ta-también- dijo Butters que tiene lastimada la pierna izquierda.

-También me apunto. Ya que si algo he aprendido de Lost es que los sobrevivientes de un accidente aéreo que terminan en una isla desierta no la van a tener para nada fácil- dijo Kevin preocupado asustando más a varios de los demás.

-Mejor cállate Kevin- le dijo molesto Token y él agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿Que más hacemos hijo?- me preguntó mamá.

-Pues como dije, debemos hacer una señal para que nos rescaten como un SOS, así que busquen cualquier cosa para hacer esa señal- les seguí dando instrucciones a todos.

-¿Y después que hacemos gran Boy Scout?- me preguntó el pendejo de Craig y yo susurré un "hijo de puta" otra vez molesto.

-Hay que buscar cosas para hacer alguna especie de refugio en caso de que vayamos a pasar mucho tiempo en este lugar- continué dando indicaciones.

-Con los restos del avión por aquí y por halla eso no será muy difícil- comentó Jack que tiene herido el hombro derecho y cargaba a Brittany que tiene el tobillo izquierdo lastimado.

-¿Después que mojón?- me preguntó Shelli mientras ayudaba a papá a ponerse de pie.

-Busquen comida, si también vamos a pasar mucho tiempo aquí hay que tener la suficiente para no morirnos de hambre- continuaba dando instrucciones.

-¿Desde cuando sabes como sobrevivir en una isla desierta?- me preguntó Josh muy desconfiado.

-Cuando vi un documental de Bear Grylls sobre que hacer en caso de terminar en una isla desierta- les dije ya que todo esto lo aprendí al ver ese documental en Discovery Channel.

-Eso es hijo... demuestra el liderazgo e inteligencia que tienen todos los Marsh...- me alagó papá hablando con dificultad por los golpes que recibió.

-Cosa que no creo que haya heredado de usted gran pendejo- le dijo ásperamente Alarcón haciendo que muchos rieran.

-No es el momento para perder el tiempo y comiencen- les dije otra vez molesto- "y no creo que esta sea en realidad una isla desierta"- pensé esto un poco preocupado mientras miraba en dirección a un bosque con el presentimiento de que alguien o algo nos estaba observando.

**FIN DEL STAN POV.**

Y el presentimiento de Stan no estaba para nada equivocado, ya que desde que el avión se estrelló todos han estado bajo observación.

-Urrrggg...- gimió un animal entrecerrando los ojos para luego alejarse corriendo en dos patas a una gran velocidad.

**Primer capítulo de esta historia completado el 13/05/2014**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia y como Randy "salvó" la situación XD. ¿Pero que pasará ahora con los chicos y sus padres a partir de ahora? Eso lo sabrán más adelante si la historia resulta ser la ganadora de las votaciones.**

**Eso me recuerda, como estoy en una situación complicada voy a tener que adelantar un poco las votaciones; oh sea que cuando suba el último fic de las votaciones solo daré una semana para que los que no hayan votado voten y no un mes como había dicho y recuerden que si ya votaron no podrán hacerlo de nuevo. Así que sin más les deseo buenas noches y deséenme suerte para que no termine como almuerzo para lagartijas XD.**


	2. Descubrimiento Grandes y Pequeños

**JURASSIC PARK**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: DESCUBRIMIENTOS GRANDES Y PEQUEÑOS**

Después de que Stan dieran sus indicaciones, los chicos y chicas y adultos que no estaban muy lastimados empezaron a recorrer los alrededores del lugar del accidente buscando cualquier cosa que sirva para hacer algún tipo de señal.

-De haber sabido que esto ocurriría, hubiera preferido quedarme en el pueblo con Georgie y sus amigos góticos despreciando la vida y escribiendo poemas sobre la muerte y ese tipo de cosas que hacen los góticos- dijo molesta la "dulce" hermanita de Craig, Ruby, que junto con Ike, Karen y Ed caminaban por la arena de la playa, el pequeño pelinegro decidió acompañarlos en vez de seguir tratando de arreglar la transmisión del avión.

-No seas así de pesimista Ruby, has como ese chico mormón y mira el lado bueno de las cosas ¡Todos estamos vivos!- le trato de dar ánimos la pequeña castaña ganándose la seña obscena de la otra chica.

-"Se le olvidó que murieron el copiloto y las azafatas"- pensó el pequeño canadiense un poco divertido por el optimismo de la hermanita de Kenny.

-¿Pe-pero creen que nos lo-logremos sal-salvar?- les preguntó muy preocupado el hermanito de Jack frotándose los nudillos como lo haría su primo Butters.

-Por supuesto, con mi hermano, sus amigos y los demás chicos y chicas con nosotros y sus padres no hay de qué preocuparse- siguió diciendo Karen de forma muy optimista sacándole una risa al hermanito de Kyle.

Pero de repente escucharon lo que parecía ser una especie de gruñido muy agudo acompañado del sonido de ramas rompiéndose alterándolos enseguida.

-¿Qué-qué fue e-eso?- preguntó muy asustado el pequeño Ed frotándose los nudillos más rápido.

-Pa-parece que algo se a-acerca- le respondió la Tucker sin poder disimular el miedo en su voz.

-¿Pe-pero qué?- preguntó ahora la pequeña Karen tan asustada como el rubio.

-Pro-pronto lo a-averiguaremos- le dijo Ike señalando hacia adelante a unos arbustos que se estaban moviendo indicando que algo se les estaba acercando y cuando ese algo salió de entre los arbustos, los 4 se quedaron muy asombrados por lo que veían.

-¿Pero qué es eso…?- preguntó casi en susurro Ruby.

-No tengo ni idea…- le respondió el pequeño canadiense con el mismo tono de voz.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la isla, Stan, Kenny, Jack, Alarcón, Cartman y Damien estaban buscando cosas para hacer alguna señal como lo estaban haciendo los chiquillos.

-No debí dejar que Ed fuera por ahí solo- dijo muy preocupado el rubio más grande.

-Deja de preocuparte así Jack, mi hermanita, la de Craig y Ike están con él- le trató de tranquilizar el rubio más pequeño **(NA: sí que es BIEN RARO referirse a Kenny como pequeño rubio ¿verdad? XD).**

-Huy sí, con semejante escolta está bien a salvo- les dijo sarcástico y burlón el pelinegro de ojos rojos molestándolos enseguida mientras que el culón y Alarcón rieron un poco.

-Cierren la boca y habrán bien los ojos para que encuentren algo para hacer una gran señal de SOS o algo así- les dijo el pelinegro del pompón rojo que no le hacía gracia ese tipo de comentarios.

-Que amargado eres, hippie- le dijo el culo gordo todavía riendo.

-Más que su hermana cuando le hace falta que se la cojan- le dijo burlón el colombiano aumentando las risas de los demás, incluso Kenny se puso a reír.

Stan se molestó más de lo que ya estaba y abrió la boca para gritarle molesto al latino, pero se la llenó de arena cuando se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo de la playa.

-En él es literal la expresión de que comió tierra- le dijo aún divertido y burlón el satánico.

-¿Estás bien Stan?- le preguntó Kenny ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Puf… puf… sí, estoy bien- le dijo el pelinegro escupiendo la tierra que trago y luego vio la cosa con la que se tropezó -¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó señalando el objeto que tenía forma cónica pero curveada hacía atrás y a su lado estaban otros objetos cónicos también curveados hacía atrás y sobresalían un poco de la arena.

-Parecen unas púas o algo así- le respondió el primo mayor de Butters.

-No… parecen dientes o colmillos o algo así…- le contradijo Luis Carlos viendo fijamente los objetos, como si los estuviera analizando.

-Si claro, solamente falta que aparezca el Hada del Diente y nos dé un montón de dinero por ellos- ahora el que contradijo fue el culo gordo haciendo que Damien de nuevo riera, pero el latino no le prestó atención y siguió mirando los supuestos dientes.

-No perdamos más tiempo y sigamos buscando cosas para hacer una señal- les dijo Stan otra vez molestándose por la poca seriedad que tienen ellos.

-Sigan ustedes… yo me quedo un momento…- les dijo el latino sin despegar su vista de los dientes.

-Como digas minoría, si te pierdes problema tuyo- le dijo desinteresadamente el castaño y con los demás chicos se empezó a alejar del colombiano.

-Esta clase de dientes… las he visto en alguna parte… ¿Pero dónde?- se preguntó a sí mismo para luego correr un poco la arena alrededor del colmillo que hizo que Stan se tropezara -Bueno, tengo todo el día así que no pierdo nada con tratar de desenterrarlos- dicho esto empezó a mover la arena alrededor de esos supuestos dientes usando solamente sus propias manos.

-Creo que no debimos haber dejado a Alarcón ahí tirado- dijo Jack un poco preocupado a Stan, Kenny, Damien y Cartman.

-Si ese pendejo quiere perder el tiempo jugando haciendo castillos de arena, que se joda- le dijo Damien como si fuera cualquier cosa con la misma "preocupación" del culo gordo.

-Él tiene razón, no tenemos tiempo que perder- le apoyo Stan todavía escupiendo algo de arena.

Antes de que alguno de los demás chicos pudieran decir algo, una sombra pasó por encima de ellos, no sabían que era pero parecía tener un par de alas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Kenny mirando hacia arriba.

-De seguro fue un pájaro, como un pelicano o algo así- le respondió Damien que también miró hacia arriba al igual que los demás chicos, pero como el sol les daba de frente no podían ver bien.

-No… esa sombra parecía ser más grande que la de un pelicano- dijo Jack tratando de enfocar.

Stan se puso las manos en la frente para tratar de mejorar su visión y cuando vio al posible responsable de esa sombra, se asombró mucho.

-Chicos… ese no es un pájaro- les dijo señalando al animal que vio, pero este se movía muy rápido y los otros jóvenes no lo pudieron enfocar como él.

-¿De qué hablas, Stan?- le preguntó Kenny.

-Creo… creo que era como una especie de lagartija con alas… oh algo así- cuando dijo esto, los otros chicos enseguida se le quedaron viendo con una expresión de: "¿Está hablando en serio?"

-Hippie… el sol ya te rostizo tu diminuto cerebro- le dijo secamente el culo gordo.

-Pero es la verdad chicos, parecía un lagarto con alas y de pico largo- se trató de justificar el hijo menor de uno de los hombres más estúpidos que alguna vez hayan existido.

-De seguro fue una alucinación producida por el calor del sol, Stan y te confundiste- le trató de hacer entrar en razón Kenny.

-Sí… tal vez sea eso…- Stan estaba dudando sobre si lo que vio en realidad fue un reptil o una gran ave.

-¡CHICOS, CHICOS!- les llamó de repente Butters corriendo hacía así ellos, a pesar de que tiene su pierna izquierda un poco herida.

-¿Qué pasa mari- Butters?- le preguntó Cartman corriéndose a último momento para no decir la palabra marica, ya que enseguida Jack lo molería a golpes por insultar a su primo.

-¡SON ED, KAREN, IKE Y RUBY!- cuando el rubio de expresiones aniñadas dijo esto, los que más se asombraron fueron Jack y Kenny.

-¡¿Les paso algo a ellos?!- le preguntaron los otros dos rubios al mismo tiempo.

-¡NO! Digo sí… digo este…- el rubio de ojos celestes estaba tan cansado que le faltaba el aliento y no podía hablar.

-¡Cálmate Butters y respira profundamente para calmarte y hablar bien!- le trató de tranquilizar su gran primo sujetándolo de los hombros y poco a poco se fue calmando.

-Ni que hubiera corrido en una maratón- comentó el pobre diablo de Damien de forma burlona e irónica y el único que rió fue el culo gordo de Cartman y Stan se molestó de nuevo.

-¿Le paso algo a mi hermanita?- Kenny le preguntó a Butters sin rodeos de nuevo.

-Bu…bueno, en… en realidad no les pasó nada a e-ellos…- cuando Butters dijo esto, su primo y el rubio de la parca naranja enseguida dejaron de estar preocupados.

-Exagerando las cosas como siempre, marica- ahora fue Cartman quién hizo un comentario burlón.

-¿Entonces por qué venías corriendo y gritando de esa forma, Butters?- le preguntó ya molesto Kenny por haberlo preocupado de esa manera.

-Es que… es que tu hermana, mi primito y los otros chiquillos… encontraron algo increíble- les dijo ya un poco más calmadito.

-¿Acaso encontraron una nave extraterrestre, el cadáver de Jimmy Hoffa, la mansión oculta de Elvis, una tribu de caníbales?- le preguntó Damien todavía burlón haciendo que Cartman riera de nuevo.

-Deja de hablar mierda, Damien- le volvió a decir molesto Stan -¿Qué encontraron Ike y los demás chiquillos, Butters?- le preguntó.

-Eh… no sé… es difícil de explicar… mejor vengan a ver- dicho esto el rubio del suéter celeste se empezó a mover seguido de su primo y los otros chicos que soltaron un bramido de molestias de tener que regresar por donde vinieron.

Pero cuando pasaron por dónde habían dejado tirado a Alarcón, este no estaba y en su lugar estaba un pequeño pozo que él mismo había hecho.

-¿En dónde está Luis Carlos?- preguntó Kenny -Butters ¿te encontraste con Alarcón antes de venir hasta nosotros?- le preguntó.

-¿Con Lu-Luis Carlos? No, no me lo e-encontré antes de llegar con ustedes- le respondió el rubio de expresiones aniñadas.

-Qué raro ¿En dónde se metió?- preguntó extrañado Jack.

-¿Se habrá perdido?- preguntó ahora Kenny.

-Ya les dije ¿Qué mierda nos debe de importar esa minoría?- preguntó desinteresadamente el culón de Cartman y como siempre, Damien rió por eso.

-Si fueras tú quién se hubiera perdido, estaría llorando como un marica y rezando para que te encontráramos- le dijo Kenny molesto por su insensibilidad hacía las personas.

-¡HEY TÚ POBRETÓN DE MIERDA!- exclamó ya molesto el culo gordo.

-No comiencen a hablar mierda y sigan caminando- les apresuró Stan también molestándose e iba a seguir caminando, pero cuando vio la pequeña zanja que hizo Alarcón se asombró un poco -¿Pero qué es esto…?- se preguntó a sí mismo asombrado.

-¡Stan muévete y no te quedes ahí parado!- le llamó Kenny cuando él y los otros chicos estuvieron lejos de él, así que después de dedicarle una última mirada al pozo de Alarcón, siguió al resto.

-Gr…- gruñó un poco el mismo animal que los había observado anteriormente y estaba relativamente cerca de ellos para después retirarse a paso veloz.

En el lugar del accidente, los chicos, chicas y adultos estaban reunidos en su solo punto y en el centro estaban Ike, Karen, Ruby y Ed.

-¿Les pasó algo?- les preguntó sin rodeos Jack.

-Y espero que sea algo importante y no una maricada- les dijo ya molesto el culo gordo.

-Claro que es importante bola de manteca con patas- le dijo tajantemente Ruby haciendo la típica seña que hacen todos los Tucker molestándolo más y haciendo que casi todos rieran.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata todo esto y que fue lo que descubrieron, enanos?- les preguntó Damien sin rodeos ganándose también la seña de la hermanita de Craig.

-Esto- les dijo Karen sacando de su abrigo algo que asombró a los recién llegados y a los que no lo vieron enseguida.

-¿Qué coño es esa cosa?- preguntó el culo gordo.

-Parece una… una… una especie de lagartija con largas patas o algo así- fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir a Stan.

Ya que lo que tenía Karen en sus manos era una especie de reptil entre el tamaño de un pollo o gato, con las patas traseras más largas que las delanteras, cola y hocico largos y sus patas delanteras parecían brazos de tres dedos.

-¿De dónde sacaron esa cosa?- les preguntó Kenny haciendo que los chiquillos se miraran entre sí y dieron un asentimiento.

-Pues verás hermano, resulta que…- Karen y sus amigos le comenzaron a contar.

_**Flash back:**_

_Estábamos muy asustados cuando escuchamos una especie de gruñido y más cuando unos arbustos cerca de nosotros se empezaron a mover mucho y de estos salió ese extraño y pequeño animal._

_-¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?- preguntó Ruby que enseguida dejó de estar asustada al darse cuenta de que no era una gran amenaza._

_-Parece un pollo escamoso y sin plumas- dijo ya divertido Ike mientras que ese animalito se nos acercaba._

_-¿Se-será peligroso?- preguntó Ed todavía preocupado y frotándose los nudillos._

_-¿Pero cómo puede ser peligroso? ¡Si es tan lindo!- exclamé yo muy emocionada al mismo tiempo que cogía y cargaba a ese animalito que solamente se limitó a soltar otro gruñido agudo -¿Qué eres pequeño?- le pregunté al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la boquita con mi dedo y él me lo trató de morder -Es tan tierno ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?- le pregunté a los demás._

_-¿Estás loca Karen? No sabemos que es esa cosa y si es un animal salvaje podría transportar algún tipo de enfermedad o algo así- me dijo Ruby no muy emocionada que digamos._

_-Lo mis-mismo digo, eso no es bu-buena idea- le apoyó Ed todavía frotándose los nudillos._

_-Sobre todo porque vienen más en camino- dijo Ike señalando hacia adelante y vimos a varios de estos lindo y extraños animalitos que gruñían un poco y parecían mirarnos extrañados._

_-Oh… ¡son tan adorables!- exclamé de nuevo emocionada._

_-Esto ya no me está gustando nada- dijo Ruby retrocediendo unos pasos._

_-Cre-creo que debemos vo-volver con los demás- Ed estaba más asustado que ella._

_-Llevémosle este para ver que dicen y si quieren quedarse con alguno de los demás, ya que hay suficientes para todos- seguí diciendo emocionada al mismo tiempo que metía en mi abrigo el animalito que tenía en mis manos._

_-Solo procura que no te muerda o te orine o cague encima- me recomendó Ike._

_-Entonces vámonos, esta mierda ya no me está gustando nada- dijo Ruby más preocupada ya que esos lindos animalitos se estaban acercando mucho a nosotros._

_-En marcha- dicho esto nos alejamos de ellos dejándolos atrás sin que dejaran de gruñir de forma tierna._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… y apenas llegamos comencé a mostrarlo a todos- terminó por contar la pequeña Karen sonriendo tiernamente todavía cargando a ese animalito como si fuera un bebe.

-¿Tanto escándalo por esa lagartija? Vaya mierda- espeto el culo gordo de Cartman para tratar de tocar a ese animal, pero este le mordió el dedo índice de la mano derecha -¡AUUCH MALDITO ANIMAL DEL DEMONIO, TE VOY HA ENSEÑAR RESPETAR MI AUTORIDAD!- exclamó molesto y adolorido para enseguida coger una rama y querer darle golpes en la cabeza, pero Karen lo protegió metiéndoselo de nuevo en su abrigo.

-Culón, si le tocas un solo pelo a mi hermana con esa rama te mato a golpes ¿Entendiste?- la firme amenaza que le dijo Kenny fue suficiente para que se detuviera en seco y tirara a un lado la rama murmurando unas cosas molesto.

-Culón cobarde- dijo burlón Kyle y las risas no tardaron en hacerse presentes molestándolo más.

-¿Entonces qué dices Kenny, me lo puedo quedar?- le preguntó su hermanita sonriendo enormemente y con un brillo especial en sus ojos muy al estilo del gato de Shrek.

-No Karen… sabes que somos muy pobres y apenas si podemos mantenernos a nosotros mismos- cuando el rubio le dijo esto con pesar, ella enseguida agachó la cabeza muy triste -Pero te lo puedes quedar hasta que logremos salir de la isla ¿Te parece bien?- cuando le ofreció esto sonriendo, ella volvió a sonreír enormemente.

-¡Gracias hermano!- exclamo ella abrazándolo y aplastando un poco a ese animalito en el proceso.

-Que escena tan tierna, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder en este tipo de pendejadas- les dijo agriamente Craig arruinando el momento.

-Y hablando de perder tiempo en pendejadas… ¿dónde está el inútil de Alarcón?- preguntó Trent al darse cuenta de la ausencia del aludido.

-Esa minoría de seguro se habrá perdido o se lo habrá tragado la tierra- le respondió el culo gordo con el mismo "altruismo" que había mostrado anteriormente ganándose las risas de algunos.

-¿Qué dijiste hijo de puta pendejo?- le preguntó de repente el aludido acercándoseles y se podía apreciar que su ropa estaba manchada con arena.

-Miren quién ha salido de su tumba de arena- dijo irónico y divertido Damien ganándose ahora las risas de los demás y la mirada enojada del colombiano.

-Malparido imbécil- le dijo todavía molesto el otro pelinegro.

-¿En dónde te habías metido Alarcón? Cuando pasamos por dónde te dejamos no estabas- le preguntó Stan.

-Es que había ido a mear unos arbustos- le respondió con toda simpleza el latino y algunos hicieron una mueca de repulsión, sobre todo las chicas -Y adivinen que fue lo que encontré mientras escarbaba- les dijo esto ya ansioso.

-¿Un tesoro enterrado?- le preguntó Clyde de forma emocionantemente infantil.

-No.

-¿El mapa de un tesoro pirata?- preguntó ahora Kevin con el mismo semblante.

-Tampoco.

-¿Los calzones sucios de tu madre?- le preguntó burlonamente Damien ganándose de nuevo las risas de los demás y otra vez la mirada molesta del latino.

-No cara de monda, me encontré los consoladores que tu puto padre se mete por el culo- cuando le dijo esto, ahora todos se reían del satánico que se molestó enseguida.

-¿Qué no estabas desenterrando una especie de gran quijada?- le preguntó Stan al recordar lo que había visto cuando no lo encontraron y el resto lo vio asombrado.

-¿Una gran quijada?- le preguntó Kyle.

-Ya arruinaste la sorpresa boca floja- le dijo Alarcón sonriendo y fingiendo molestia -Exacto, pero no solamente encontré una gran quijada, sino un cráneo completo.

-¿Un cráneo, de qué?- le preguntó Wendy con todo interés haciendo que su sonrisa aumentara.

-Pues vean- les dijo haciendo una seña para que lo siguieran.

-Vayan ustedes, no voy a perder tiempo en las pendejadas de esa minoría- les dijo cortante Cartman.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo ahora Damien.

-Tercero- le tocó a Craig haciendo su típica seña.

-Cuarto- ahora fue Trent y le siguió Mark, Josh, el Topo, Shelli, y algunos de los adultos mientras que Karen quería quedarse un momento para jugar con su nueva mascota y molestó de sobre manera al colombiano.

-Se lo pierden, vamos- dicho esto Alarcón y el resto se dirigieron a su descubrimiento y después de unos minutos llegaron a su lugar de excavación -Wala ¿Qué les parece?- les preguntó triunfal señalando su descubrimiento con sus manos.

-Oh…- dijeron al mismo tiempo Kevin, Clyde, Butters, Pip, Gary, Ed, Brittany y Ike al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pero qué es eso?- preguntó Jack asombrado como ellos.

-Ya se los dije, es un cráneo… uno muy particular- les dijo Alarcón todavía triunfal.

El cráneo que descubrió es grande… MUY grande, mide entre 1,50 y 2 metros de largo, es ancho, solo su perfil izquierdo esta visible, tiene tres agujeros, uno en donde posiblemente estaba el ojo, en la punta en dónde sería la nariz y el tercero en medio de los dos, pero lo que más sorprendió a los chicos fueron los GRANDES dientes que tiene, colmillos tan grandes como los clavos que se usan para clavar los rieles de las vías del tren y al lado suyo estaba la quijada con los dientes que habían hecho tropezar a Stan, aunque no estaba del todo desenterrada.

-¿Pero a qué animal le pertenece esta cabeza…?- preguntó en susurro Kyle quitando un poco de arena encima de la gran calavera.

-Le pertenece a un Tiranosaurio Rex- les dijo seguro y todavía sonriendo el colombiano y ellos se le quedaron viendo más asombrado todavía.

-¿Te refieres a ese dinosaurio carnívoro que asechó la Tierra hace 65 millones de años?- le preguntó Kevin.

-Exacto. Saben, cuando yo era un niño soñaba con ser paleontólogo y poder descubrir huesos fosilizados de dinosaurios- les dijo sonriendo nostálgico Alarcón.

-¿Y cómo sabes que este le pertenece a ese tirano… como se llame?- le preguntó Jack haciendo que él soltara un bramido.

-Es increíble que no sepas el nombre del dinosaurio carnívoro más reconocido de todos- le dijo el latino de forma desaprobatoria -Lo sé porque cuando era niño me gustaba ver los documentales que daban en Discovery Channel sobre los dinosaurios y como eran sus huesos… y después de tantos años, logre realizar uno de mis más grandes y anhelados sueños…- dijo esto último de nuevo de forma nostálgica y sonriendo enormemente.

-Pues bien por ti Alarcón, pero esto no nos ayudará en nada para salir de esta isla-le dijo Kenny y él latino soltó otro bufido, pero este fue de molestia.

-Que gran pasión por los descubrimientos tienes, Kenny- le dijo sarcástico el colombiano.

Wendy se había quedado viendo fijamente el cráneo y notó que algo no parecía estar bien.

-Chicos… este cráneo no es un fósil- cuando ella dijo esto, el latino enseguida la vio de muy mala manera.

-¿Qué cosas dices?- le preguntó de forma tosca sin importarle que Stan estuviera presente.

-Lo que quiero decir… es que para que un hueso se vuelva fósil, tiene que pasar millones de años para que el calcio del hueso sea remplazado por los minerales que lo rodean- les comenzó a explicar la pelinegra -Pero este cráneo… parece estar hecho todavía de hueso y está muy blanco.

-¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir Wendy?- le preguntó Kyle y la chica carraspeo un poco.

-Que… que este animal tiene poco de haber muerto- cuando dijo esto, los chicos se asombraron más de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Mu-murió hace poco?- le preguntó Pip no solo asombrado, sino asustado. También.

-¿Pero qué burradas dices Wendy? Los dinosaurios se extinguieron hace 65 MILLONES DE AÑOS es ilógico que este animal haya muerto hace relativamente poco tiempo- le contradijo enérgicamente Alarcón.

-"Ahora parece que fue a Wendy al que el sol le sobrecalentó el cerebro"- pensó divertido Kenny recordando lo que Cartman le dijo a Stan.

-Alarcón tiene razón Wendy, es imposible que este animal haya muerto hace poco. Tal vez no se volvió un fósil porque estaba enterrado en la arena- le dijo Kyle tratando de ser lógico.

-Bueno chicos, sé que esto es interesante para ustedes, pero mejor regresemos con los demás. Ya se está haciendo tarde y debemos de hacer una fogata- les dijo Jack para terminar con ese asunto.

-Entonces vámonos, mañana seguiré escavando- dicho esto todo se pusieron en marcha, pero cuando Butters vio en una dirección se asombró por lo que vio.

-¿Pe-pero que es eso?- se preguntó e hizo el ademan de ir a lo que lo asombró.

-¿Te pasa algo Butterscupp?- le preguntó Jack distrayéndolo un momento y cuando vio hacia adelante ya no estaba lo que lo asombró.

-"¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?"- se preguntó a sí mismo -No Jack, no me pasa nada- dicho esto los dos rubios siguieron a los demás.

-…- de nuevo el animal que los vio desde el principio estaba merodeando por los alrededores y después se retiró.

**Capítulo dos de esta historia completado el 05/07/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer contacto que tuvieron los chicos con los dinosaurios, los que se encontraron Karen y los otros chiquillos fueron unos Compsognathus, los mismos que aparecieron e Jurassic Park 2 ¿Qué tiernos, verdad? XD.**

**El segundo contacto fue el pterodáctilo que voló encima de Stan y los que lo acompañaron y el tercero fue mi GRAN DESCUBRIMIENTO :D, saben, lo de ser paleontólogo en realidad si había sido uno de mis sueños de niño y soñaba con algún día poder descubrir huesos de dinosaurios… pero eso fue solamente un sueño de niño, ahora lo que quiero ser es ser un gran escritor :D.**

**Y por último ¿No notaron algo? Mejor ¿no notaron la ausencia de algo durante todo el capítulo? Es algo que muchos conocen, pero no lo puse aquí ¿Qué será? Si adivinan que es díganlo por PM ;D.**


	3. Más Descubrimientos y Misterios

**JURASSIC PARK**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: MÁS DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y MISTERIOS**

En algún momento después de que Karen mostrara el animalito que encontró y de que Alarcón mostrara también el cráneo que desenterró. El piloto del avión se había distanciado de los chicos y padres de familia buscando algo.

-¿Dónde están, dónde están?- se preguntaba a sí mismo viendo de un lado a otro de forma desesperante tratando de divisar algo en la playa -¿Acaso se hundieron en el mar o cayeron en otra parte de esta playa?- se preguntó esto molesto.

Hasta que vio algo que le hizo sonreír enormemente y se acercó a eso, que era una gran caja de madera que estaba en la orilla de la playa, cubierta de algunas algas y las olas del mar la empujaban un poco.

-Aquí están… pensaba que se habían perdido o dañado en el accidente- dijo alegre pasando su mano por la caja quitándole unas algas de encima -no puedo dejarlas aquí, tengo que alejarlas de la orilla antes de que la marea crezca y se las lleve- dicho esto trato de empujar la gran caja, pero era tan pesada que no podía moverla ni un centímetro y rápidamente se cansó -Ah carajo… no quiero que esos estúpidos mocosos y sus padres se den cuenta de esto… pero parece que no tendré más opción que pedirles ayuda con esto…- dijo otra vez molesto y también resignado.

-Oiga señor ¿Qué hace?- le preguntó de repente Kyle acercándosele tomándolo por sorpresa y que balbuceara algunas cosas pensando en que decirle.

-Eh… pues… es que encontré una carga muy valiosa y frágil que me habían encomendado llevar a Costa Rica y pensaba que se había perdido en el accidente- le dijo lo que parecía ser una verdad a medias.

-…- el judío se dio cuenta de que él estaba ocultando algo y miró la gran caja que estaba detrás de él y le dedico una mirada inquisidora entrecerrando los ojos, pero no quería darle importancia a ese asunto por el momento -pues me alegro por usted… pero será mejor que venga con nosotros, estamos haciendo una fogata y todos tenemos que reunirnos para hablar sobre la situación en la que nos encontramos.

-Ya voy- le dijo cortante el piloto y los dos empezaron a caminar y el pelirrojo miró hacia atrás viendo esa gran caja y preguntándose que había en su interior.

**KYLE POV:**

Después de buscar al piloto y ver la caja sospechosa con la que estaba, regresamos a donde estaba mi familia, demás padres de familia, mis amigos y compañeros alrededor de una fogata encendida por Craig gracias a su encendedor y en la cara de casi todos estaba una gran preocupación e incertidumbre.

Sí queríamos sobrevivir y resistir hasta que nos rescaten (suponiendo que nos encontraran) teníamos que estar todos juntos y trabajar en equipo y dejar de lado todas nuestras diferencias y conflictos personales… y eso se me aplica también a mí y al culón. Yo tal vez si deje de insultarlo como se merece, pero estoy seguro de que él no va a dejar de mortificarme como siempre.

-Tengo hambre…- comentó la pequeña hermana de Jack, Brittany, frotándose el estómago que gruñía un poco y su hermano mayor le acarició un poco la cabeza.

-Yo también…- dijo Ike y también la acaricié la cabeza.

-Lo mismo digo- se quejó el culón, en otras circunstancias le hubiera dicho que es un barril sin fondo que siempre está comiendo como un cerdo, pero este no era el momento para iniciar una discusión.

-Cuándo buscaron cosas para hacer una señal ¿No encontraron algo de comida?- preguntó Stan a los demás y todos negaron.

-¿Y nuestras maletas? De seguro en ellas hay algo de comida- nos sugirió Clyde.

-Clyde… sabes muy bien que esos pendejos de la aduana nos quitaron toda la comida que teníamos, para así "evitar cualquier tipo de contrabandeo" ni exportar cosas que no sean propias del mugroso país a dónde íbamos a ir- le recordó Craig y no pude hacer una mueca divertida al recordar cómo se puso el culón cuando le arrebataron sus golosinas y demás comida chatarra, que en realidad nos sería de mucha utilidad ahora.

-Además no hemos encontrado todas nuestras maletas- agregó Token para luego tirar una piedrita al fuego y de nuevo los ánimos de todos se hundieron hasta el fondo.

-Oigan, oigan ¿Por qué esas caras largas? Traten de ver el lado bueno de este asunto- nos dijo Luis Carlos tratando como siempre de ser optimista.

-¿Cómo qué, por ejemplo?- le preguntó tosco Damien y todos lo vimos fijamente para ver que decía y se quedó pensando un momento.

-Pues… eh… en situaciones como estas, las personas se vuelven más cercanas las unas a las otras y los que no se soportaban antes entre sí, al final se vuelven buenos amigos- estoy seguro de que fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir decir.

-¡Puf! Sí claro minoría, como digas. Seguro que al final de esto la rata judía y yo nos volveremos los "súper mejores amiguitos"- le dijo irónico el culón refiriéndose a mí y logró sacar algunas risas molestándome enseguida.

-¿Pero quién querrá volverse el mejor amigo de un saco de mierda odioso como lo eres tú?- le pregunté ácidamente y me gané unas cuantas risas también, incluso de mis padres y hermano.

-¡Grandísimo…!- me gritó enojado y los dos nos paramos para pelear, pero Stan se puso en medio de nosotros.

-Escuchen bien ustedes par de idiotas, como se les ocurra pelear y discutir en estos momentos, los voy a…- nos amenazó, pero las risas seguían y creo que escuché a Alarcón susurrar un: "Sin lugar a dudas el humor es el mejor remedio para cualquier tipo de situación difícil".

-Todo esto es muy bonito, pero no nos quitará el hambre ni va hacer que nos rescaten- nos dijo el Topo retomando el asunto principal y las risas enseguida desaparecieron.

-Sí que sabes cómo levantar los ánimos, francesito- le dijo molesto y sarcástico Luis Carlos.

-Ya chicos, mañana aparte de buscar cosas para hacer una señal, buscaremos también comida- ahora fue Stan quién trató de levantarnos la moral.

-Pues podríamos buscar más de esas lagartijas que esos enanos encontraron y nos las comemos- nos sugirió burlón Trent refiriéndose a los animalitos que Ike y los demás menores se toparon y Karen lo miro entre molesta y preocupada mientras acurrucaba a ese animalito que tenía en su abrigo y de nuevo algunos rieron.

-Oye niña- le llamó Alarcón que parecía estar ¿Asombrado? Y viendo fijamente a ese raro reptil- ¿me muestras ese animal?- le pidió ya que no lo había visto antes porque estaba desenterrando ese gran cráneo.

-¿Para qué te lo quieras comer como dijo ese troglodita? ¡Ni hablar!- la hermanita de Karen se negó rotundamente mostrarle a su mascota.

-Solo muéstralo un momento- le volvió a pedir acercándosele, pero Kenny se puso delante de él deteniéndolo.

-¿Para qué quieres ver ese animal, Luis?- le preguntó serio y frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que esa criatura… se parece a un compsognathus…- dijo casi en susurro todavía asombrado.

-¿Un qué?- le preguntó Butters sin entender y el resto de nosotros tampoco entendíamos.

-Un compsognathus, es un animal que se extinguió hace millones de años, un dinosaurio mejor dicho- cuando nos dijo esto varios de nos quedamos viéndolos con una expresión de: "Ahora es a él quién se le rostizó el cerebro".

-Alarcón... le habías dicho a Wendy cuando descubriste esa cabeza que es imposible que los dinosaurios sigan vivos y ahora dices que la hermanita de Kenny tiene uno vivo entre sus brazos ¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa?- le preguntó mi mejor amigo algo molesto por su contradicción.

-Pero es que… yo… no, no… no dije nada entonces. Olvídenlo- dicho esto se alejó un poco de nosotros dándonos la espalda.

-Loco de mierda- susurró divertido y burlón el culo gordo y de nuevo algunas risas sonaron.

-¿Así que eres un compsognutus, amiguito?- preguntó Karen a su mascota sosteniéndola delante de su cara y casi le rasguñó la nariz -entonces te llamaré Compi- le puso un nombre.

-¿Nos vas a invitar al bautizo?- le preguntó secamente Ruby con deje burlón.

-¿Y puedo ser yo el padrino?- le siguió el juego Ike y fueron ellos los que se ganaron las risas de los demás.

Siendo más tarde en la noche, el sueño nos ganó uno a uno y nos alistamos lo mejor que podíamos para dormir en la arena. Butters y su familia se acurrucaron durmiendo juntos, Stan hizo lo mismo con la suya, yo también hice lo mismo con la mía. El resto se acurrucaba con sus amigos como por ejemplo Clyde dormía con Token, Kevin, Tweek y Craig que abrazaba a Ruby y Kenny estaba con su hermanita; Wendy estaba con Stan mientras que las demás chicas estaban juntas, excepto Tammy que estaba con Thomas y este exclamaba unos insultos entre ronquidos; Gary, Pip y Gok´Zarah estaban juntos, lo mismo pasa con Gregory y el Topo que tenía el ceño fruncido y creo que balbuceaba algunas blasfemias o repulsión a los perros, hasta el gorila cabeza dura de Trent estaba pegado a sus compinches Mark y Josh.

Lo de las familias era tierno, pero el resto era cursi y gracioso. Aunque algunos estaban solos como Damien que estaba cerca de la fogata, el culón dormía con su sapo Clyde (que sobrevivió al choque) y se chupaba el dedo, como desearía tener una cámara en estos momentos, el piloto también estaba algo apartado y por último Alarcón, que en vez de estar dormido estaba sentado en una gran roca mirando hacía las nubes.

-¿No puedes dormir Luis Carlos?- le pregunté sentándome a su lado en la piedra.

-¿Qué no me estás viendo aquí sentado despierto?- me preguntó burlón y reí un poco -¿Y qué cuentas tú, también tienes problemas para dormir?- me preguntó viendo de nuevo el cielo nocturno adornado por la gran y bella luna y las incontables estrellas que existen.

-Sí… toda esta situación me preocupa tanto que no puedo conciliar el sueño- le dije ya serio también mirando las estrellas y el cielo -supongo que también estas así y por eso tampoco puedes dormir.

-Pues te equivocas, no es por eso que no puedo dormir- me corrigió y lo miré arqueando una ceja -bueno sí, también estoy preocupado por toda esta mierda, pero es que para dormir tengo que tomarme unas pastillas y si no me las tomo no podré dormir un carajo- me comenzó a explicar -eso me pasaba algunas veces cuando era más joven y estaba en mi bello país Colombia y cuando no dormía tenía que pasar el rato viendo la TV hasta caer rendido, pero como aquí no hay televisión, tengo que conformarme con ver las estrellas y la luna- me terminó explicando y de nuevo reí un poco.

-Y yo que pensaba que el culón tenía tantos problemas para dormir que necesitaba de su estúpido peluche para hacerlo- le dije divertido y él rió un poco también -eso me recuerda… ¿En serio lo que tiene la hermana de Kenny es un dinosaurio?- cuando le pregunté esto su sonrisa enseguida desapareció.

-No lo sé… no me lo mostró bien, pero los documentales que he visto… en serio ese animal en sí se parece a un compsognathus- me dijo pensativo.

-Tal vez sea una nueva especie de lagartija que se parece mucho a los dinosaurios- traté de buscar la respuesta más lógica.

-Puede ser… pero también pensé lo que dijo Wendy sobre el cráneo de tiranosaurio que encontré y que no puede ser un fósil… y también estoy creyendo que no lo es- cuando dijo esto lo miré asombrado.

-¿No me digas que en serio crees que ese animal tiene poco tiempo de haber muerto?- le pregunté y él entrecerró los ojos.

-Primero aparece un animal parecido a un compsognathus… y ese cráneo no parece tener millones de años de antigüedad… estoy empezando a creer que…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que escuchamos lo que parecía ser el gemido de un gran animal muy lejos de nosotros y enseguida nos sobresaltamos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunté.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea… pero mejor volvemos con el resto, si es un animal salvaje muy grande tenemos que estar juntos para que no ataque a alguien que este rezagado- me aconsejó y volvimos con los demás, pero vi una sombra que pasó por encima de nosotros y al ver asía arriba vimos una silueta con alas, pero era más grande que cualquier pájaro que haya visto.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté tratando de enfocar ese animal, pero al ver a Alarcón, de nuevo tenía el asombró en sus ojos -¿Luis Carlos?-

-No puede ser… ese parece ser un pterodac… oh cielos, sin mis pastillas ya estoy empezando a alucinar- dijo esto sobándose los ojos y lo miré extrañado por esa aptitud que estaba tomando.

-Todo esto cada vez se me hace más extraño- me dije a mí mismo para luego regresar con los demás.

**FIN DEL KYLE POV.**

Al día siguiente cuando todos ya han despertado, Kyle y Alarcón les dijeron que puede haber animales grandes y peligrosos por los alrededores, así que no podrían ir solos de un lado a otro y que deben estar en pequeños grupos cuando fueran a buscar comida o cosas para hacer una gran señal.

El colombiano decidió continuar con su excavación y pidió a ayuda a los demás para poder desenterrar el cráneo de tiranosaurio ya que según él con eso podrían hacer una buena señal que se vería desde el aire. Lógicamente casi nadie le quiso ayudar con eso, pero le encargaron a Ed, Brittany, Ruby y Karen ayudarlo ya que como no querían que ellos se aventuraran solos de nuevo al ser los más chicos eso sería lo único que pueden hacer mientras que los demás estaban ocupados.

Kyle seguía trabajando en la reparación del radio del avión junto con Ike y los que le habían ayudado el día anterior.

-No es justo ¿Por qué ellos se quedan allá cómodos y nosotros tenemos que hacer el trabajo sucio?- se quejó el culón de Cartman.

-¿Acaso sabes reparar la radio de un avión, bola de manteca?- le preguntó Stan ya harto de sus constantes quejas y el castaño se cruzó de brazos murmurando cosas molesto.

-Y en vez de estar quejándote busca cosas grandes para la señal- Kenny también estaba molesto.

-Aunque con ese culo tan grande, hasta un cohete en el espacio exterior sería capaz de verlo- le dijo burlón Damien molestándolo más de lo que estaba, pero ni Stan ni Kenny reían.

Pero luego vieron algo que los asombró y eso fue un esqueleto tirado en la arena, uno muy grande y estaba echado como si estuviera acostado boca abajo, sus patas estaban enterradas y de la espalda sobresalían lo que parecían ser unas placas en forma de diamante, algunas de estas estaban tiradas a un lado, es de cuello no muy largo con una pequeña cabeza y una larga cola con cuatro púas en el extremo.

-¿Pero qué es esto…?- preguntó Stan sujetando una de las grandes costillas del esqueleto.

-Un esqueleto- le respondió Cartman empujando con el pie el cráneo.

-No gran pendejo, me refiero qué animal es este- le espetó Stan.

-… oigan… creo que este es un estegosaurio- les dijo Damien ganándose su atención.

-¿Estegosaurio?- le preguntó el otro pelinegro.

-Sí, un dinosaurio famoso por las grandes placas en su espalda y las púas en la cola- les explicó el chico de ojos rojos.

-Creo que he visto algo de estos animales cuando una vez vi accidentalmente Discovery un documental llamado: Mundo Paleolítico- comentó Kenny haciendo memoria.

-Ya estas sonando como la minoría de Alarcón- le dijo burlón Cartman.

-Silencio- les mandó a callar Stan -con este esqueleto se podría hacer una gran señal, sobre todo con esas placas, así que llevémoslo.

-De seguro al inútil de Alarcón le daría un infarto al ver semejantes huesos- dijo divertido Damien y luego trataron de desmontar el esqueleto.

Por otro lado, Jack, Trent, Mark y Josh seguían al piloto a dónde estaba esa gran caja de madera ya que él les pidió ayuda para moverla.

-¿Para qué tenemos que mover esa caja?- preguntó fastidiado el pelinegro de tatuaje de lágrima en su cara.

-Porque en esa caja chicos, hay algo muy importante y frágil- les dijo lo mismo que le dijo a Kyle.

-¿Y a nosotros qué nos importa?- preguntó el rubio más grande también con fastidio y el rubio menos grande rodó los ojos por la aptitud que tenían.

-Si me ayudan a ponerla en un lugar seguro, puede que reciban una buena recompensa cuando nos rescaten- les trató de motivar, pero los tres brabucones seguían sin muchas ganas de ayudar -además esta caja al ser tan grande, podría ser muy útil para ser una gran señal- siguió tratando de motivarlos.

-Ya que lo dice de esa forma… con tal de no seguir pasando más tiempo en este lugar- dijo ya un poco convencido Josh.

-¿Pero que hay en esa caja?- preguntó Jack al piloto.

-Ya les dije… algo valioso…- le respondió con aire de misterio y duda ganándose enseguida la desconfianza del primo mayor de Butters -bien, ayúdenme a moverla- les pidió estando frente a la caja.

Jack cogió la parte trasera de la caja, Trent la parte delantera, Josh y Mark la parte derecha y el piloto la izquierda y con el esfuerzo conjunto de los cinco pudieron levantarla alejándola de la costa mientras rugían un poco.

-Debimos… haber traído a la puta hermana… del marica de Stan…- comentó Trent.

-De seguro… la levantaría con una sola mano…- dijo divertido Mark sacándoles unas risas, hasta a Jack.

-Ya está bien aquí chicos…- les pidió el piloto cuando ya estuvieron a unos treinta metros lejos del agua y bajaron la caja.

-Ah mi espalda…- se quejó Boyett flexionándose hacia atrás tronándosela.

-Para ser tan grande no eres tan fuerte como aparentas- le recriminó Jack que a diferencia suya y de los demás, no parecía estar tan cansado -¿Y va a decirnos que hay en la caja?- le preguntó al piloto cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo de mala manera sobresaltándolo un poco.

-Este… son unas vajillas viejas de porcelana, son frágiles y valen una fortuna. Es una suerte que la caja haya sobrevivido al accidente- Jack no se tragaba el cuento y seguía mirándolo con desconfianza.

-¿Y por qué no la abre para verificar que estén enteras y que no se dañaron?- le siguió preguntando tajante.

-Oh… eh…- ya no sabía que más decirles.

-¡Oigan chicos!- les llamó de repente Butters acercándoseles como lo hizo ante Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Damien y Jack el día anterior.

-¿Qué pasa Butterscupp?- le preguntó su gran primo olvidando por el momento el tema de la caja y el piloto agradeció mentalmente la interrupción del recién llegado.

-¡¿A qué no adivinan?! ¡Stan, Kenny, Eric y Damien encontraron algo asombroso!- exclamó muy emocionado.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿El reino perdido de la Atlántida?- le preguntó burlón Mark.

-¡No, un gran esqueleto de dinosaurio!- cuando exclamó esto los otros chico y el piloto lo vieron asombrado.

-Primero fue el inepto de Alarcón con su dichoso cráneo de tiranosaurio, ahora fueron esos idiotas encontrando un esqueleto ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Qué aparezca un Santa Claus hawaiano?- preguntó burlón Stromper.

-Mark… ese chiste no tiene nada que ver con los huesos de dinosaurios- le dijo Meyers para que se diera cuenta de que su chiste estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Pues vamos a verlo, chicos- dijo el piloto para alejarlos de la caja.

-Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que regar las flores- les dijo Josh yendo al bosque cerca de la playa y el resto se alejó del lugar -Ju, ju, ju, juuuu- estaba tarareando una canción mientras orinaba.

-¡HIII!- escuchó un agudo gemido haciendo que diera un brinco en su lugar y mirara a todos lados asustado, hasta que vio un compsognathus parado en una roca que estaba cerca y lo miraba curioso.

-Ah, solamente es una de esas lagartijas estúpidas- dijo molesto -te enseñare a no molestar a las personas- dicho esto cogió una rama y lo quiso golpear pero el animalito se alejó corriendo -¡Vuelve aquí!- lo correteó adentrándose en el bosque, pero se detuvo en seco al ver algo que le hizo paralizarse del miedo -¿Pe-pero qué…?

-¡HUAAAARRRR!- rugió un animal.

-¡TRENT, MARK AYUDAAAAA!- gritó a todo pulmón aterrado pero fue muy tarde y el animal se le tiró encima.

**Capítulo tres de esta historia completado el 22/07/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, recuerden que es el segundo ganador de las votaciones y por eso lo actualicé ahora.**

**¿Pero qué es lo que tiene la caja que el piloto protege con tanto esmero? ¿Y qué animal atacó a Josh? De seguro nadie pensó que él sería la primera víctima ¿cierto?**

**Espero que les haya gustado la charla que tuve con Kyle, ya que la parte de las pastillas si son cosas que tengo que tomar para dormir… y no perder la poca cordura que me queda XD.**

**¿Ahora cuál será la siguiente víctima? Les aseguro que será una GRAN sorpresa :O.**


End file.
